Road Of Forging
Road Of Forging was activated when Shi Feng waited beside the Forging Master Jack who was located at the smithy in Dark Moon Valley in Chapter 12. Description Type: Hidden Quest NPC: Forging Master Jack Location: Dark Moon Valley, Star-moon Kingdom Pre-requisite: Be the first player to wait beside Forging Master Jack for around 40 minutes Objective: * 1st stage (Chapter 12): ** Obtain 100 pieces of Meteorite Ore from Crimson Star Mine ** No Time Limit stated * 2nd stage (Chapter 16): ** Kill a Kobold Chieftain. ** Time Limit: 1 hour Rewards : # Learning Forging # Become Basic Forging Apprentice # Obtained Forging Talent : Forging Genius (After a successful forging, there is a fixed chance to increase 2 Proficency Points in Forging.) # 10 pieces of Hundred Refinement Steel (Increase the success of forging a Bronze Equipment by 10%) # Free forging services from Forging Master Jack to weaken the Abyssal Blade's curse History Having obtained the Book of Forging from opening the Fine-Gold Treasure Chest from the "Past Glory" hidden quest, Shi Feng was inspired to get a headstart on Forging. After activating the quest, Blackie and him started to grind the Kobolds in Crimson Star Mine in order to obtain the Meteorite Ore. After being ambushed by Shadow, Shi Feng and Blackie retreated before returning some time later to kill off Flaming Tiger and the rest of Shadow. They received the remaining 4 Metoerite Ores and obtained the Swordsman Skill Book, Blade. After completing the first stage of the quest, Master Jack revealed that the second stage required the kill of a Kobold Chieftain. Cursing his luck, both Blackie and Shi Feng proceeded into the deepest part of Crimson Star Mine, killing the Level 5 Kobolds as they ventured deeper. Upon arriving at the deepest part, Shi Feng felt helpless after identifying the Kobold Chieftain's hp of 2,100. Without any terrain advantages available, Shi Feng decided to bind the Abyssal Blade. This resetted his level to Level 0, however he gained more power after binding the blade. With his new strength, Shi Feng and Blackie were able to take down the Chieftain, obtaining the first kill on a Chieftain monster and 10 Reputation in Star-Moon Kingdom. They returned to Master Jack to submit the quest and Shi Feng obtained the Lifestyle Skill, Forging, the Forging Talent. "Forging Genius" and 10 pieces of Hundred Refinement Steel. Just as Shi Feng was about to depart from the smithy, Master Jack stopped him and requested to have a look at the Abyssal Blade, as it was a Famed Sword forged by a master forger. In exchange for looking at the weapon, Master Jack offered to fulfill any request that Shi Feng might have, which Shi Feng intended to exchange for a Secret-Silver One-handed Sword. When Master Jack cautioned him about the curse of the backlash, Shi Feng asked him if there was any method to weaken the curse. Master Jack did have a method, however it required an item named Lucky Stones. He mentioned that if Shi Feng was able to find one, he would be able to help him weaken the curse. In response, Shi Feng took out the Star Crystal that Blackie had obtained when he was grinding Kobolds. Master Jack was stunned when he recognised the stone, while Shi Feng was surprised that Master Jack was capable of weakening a Magic Weapon's curse. Master Jack immediately got to work, weakening the Backlash Curse. Category:Quests